


Puzzle Pieces

by your_taxidermy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst and Porn, Deviant Markus, F/M, Lots of kissing, Porn with Feelings, Revolution, Song fic, puzzle pieces by framing hanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: And everyone said androids were just plastic.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I finished DBH and oh my god, it was a lovely ride <3

And everyone said androids were just plastic. **  
**

I ** _won't be one of your puzzle pieces_**

No one thought about the warmth of their tongues against yours or their icy hands gliding through the satin sheets stolen from their wealthy masters. No one thought about the hitches in their titanium lungs or the fast beats of their artificial hearts.

Only a night before the battle, steel soldiers in the streets, fighting, making humans fear their anger. This would be the night humans would remember for better or for worse. Markus would never forget the night before with you, a human. A human who he adored, a human who supported the uprising after years of silence and shame.

Markus kissed you tenderly. His lips were still cold from the outside world, snow still on his lashes. Melted snow ran down your cheeks but his hands wiped them away. He leads you into the wall and kissed your neck, his teeth gliding over your flesh, the same flesh that made him feel at home. The warmth, the rose-sweet scent basking you after the hot shower you took only hours before. He inhaled your rose lotion and matching body wash, he never smelled anything so sweet before. Even at the art shows, he went to with Carl, the perfume was never as sweet as yours.

“Do you want this? WIth an android?” Markus whispered, his voice barely a hush exhale, his lips swollen from the kisses he planted on your skin. It was hardly a question that needed answering. He knew it was true.

You nodded your head with enthusiasm, letting out a feral whine from the back of your throat. Markus placed his lips on your throat again, biting at your jugular, his teeth making you tremble.

_**Forced into fitting** _

His velvety skin was colder than ice and you wanted to warm him so badly, he didn’t deserve to be cold even if it was his nature. You moaned his name and it echoed in his ears, he wanted to keep hearing it over and over again. He would never get tired of hearing you moan his name as his hands kneaded your bosom. His hands.

His perfect hands. His long, delicate fingers. It felt like he was touching the ripest of peaches, careful he could damage them at any second. Markus was gentle, more so than you thought. He had so much fury in his body, so much anger and hate. All for his human masters who thought they could step on him. You thought he would take out his anger on you, an innocent. But Markus was pure in his fire, he was angelic and holy, his righteous fire would only ignite those of slave drivers and devilish kings who’s wealth and riches came from the backs of the poor. He felt your hands claw up his back, squeezing his ass and thighs, your palms pushing his pants down, your nails leaving crimson streaks on his skin. It was an unfamiliar feeling; the pain of your nails on his synthetic flesh paired with the joy your kisses gave him. It was an unruly mix of pain and pleasure, god and the devil. He let out a whine as you bit his skin, tasting the metal against your tongue, the steel tangy. His joints became weak when you licked up his neck and then to his mouth, kissing him with the force of an army.

“Do you want me?” he says softly, hoping to god you did. Part of him could not fathom that a human wanted him. He could ask you a million times over again but nothing made sense to him; how could you want him?

**_Pardon me but there's a part of me_ **

You find yourself on his desk, he’s laying you down just after he swept his papers onto the ground, falling slowly onto the ground. Markus knew he could die in the morning in a brutal fight for freedom. Though he didn’t give a shit. You were the only thing on his mind.

“Markus,” you moaned softly as he kissed your chest, his teeth gliding over you again and again.

They always said androids were just plastic but they were so much more than that. Markus was flesh and blood, he had the passion of a human. His bones may be crafted of metal but his beating heart and inflated lungs were just as flesh as any human. You chanted his name like a sermon, over and over again, his name fell from your lips as he slowly made his way inside you.

**_That feels something's missing_ **

You were filled to the brim, he took his time savoring the time he had inside you. It was a new feeling altogether, the warmth, the wet, it was all new to him. “Don’t stop, please, don’t--” Markus cut you off with a deep, steamy kiss, his warm breath soft on your skin as he exhaled. “I don’t want to stop.”

**_Are we living or are we just dying?_ **

Markus had rhythmic thrusts, his mechanical bones working hard to be as deep as he could, he didn’t want the moment to end. His heart was beating faster than he thought it could. The machine held you tight, moving his strong hands to your wrists to hold them up above your head. Oh, how he killed you. “Markus, p-please,” you looked into his eyes and the pain behind them was ample, even if it was just a cheap lamp shining against them.  “I want to touch your face,” you whimpered out, fighting his grip until he let go, just as you asked. He slowed himself, he wanted to feel just how warm you were. You touched his face and slipped your finger just outside his supple lips, they were so real when they were tasting yours, and now against your silky fingers, they felt more real than anything…

It would be the end of his line if he didn’t make it, you would be alone, something he feared so deeply, he couldn’t bear the thought of you being alone and cold. Without him.

Markus kissed your fingertips, slightly tasting the strawberry remnants you ate only hours ago. For once, Markus felt like he mattered to another human, apart from Carl… You were his whole world apart from the Revolution. He would breathe in the gunpowder and exhale and the fire that followed along with it, he was a machine for a fight he wasn’t sure he’d win. But it didn’t matter, he was ready to die for his cause.

For Jericho.

Your eyes didn’t leave him and when you found yourself getting closer to your climax, your nails dug into his head, and slowly, your fingers ran down his face, your thumb rubbing his lips. “I w-want to see your face.”

He knew what you meant… slowly, he removed his skin so you could see the snow white metal under it. Even in his rawest form, you still saw a human in him. Markus had a burst of pleasure run through his body, he wasn’t sure if it was his orgasm or not, he was still trying to feel more human than machine. You kissed his lips again, grinding against him for another 25 seconds, feeling his length inside of you and his lower half rubbing against your core.

These feelings were almost scary for him to feel, even though he knew he was more than a machine. So much more than that.

“Make sure you come back to me, Markus. We need you… I need you.”

Markus didn’t bother putting his skin back on, he wanted you to see his true self.

“I’ll be back for you.”

**_It's time we wage a war really worth fighting._ **


End file.
